


The Watcher

by Interjection



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Wynncraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I'm going to defend the "too ooc" argument I can already hear, POV Outsider, Self-Indulgent, Unnamed character pov, Watchers, Worldbuilding, as you can see by the forbidden tag cramming, because Techno is like savage chill when he's not under pressure, but it's actually Technoblade I'm not putting up any pretenses here, by saying this is an interpretation of their character under an anonymous name, it's a very Hermitcraft lore based story, primary source style writing, sort of written like a autobiography, written because self-indulgenceTM, you don't need to watch him at all to understand though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interjection/pseuds/Interjection
Summary: A chance encounter in a mysterious world with an even more mysterious individual.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> This will make much more sense to a Hermitcraft fan than a Techno fan, though I hope I carried Techno's character to a recognizable enough level that even someone unfamiliar with Hermitcraft but familiar with Techno will still be able to recognize it.

_I met him in a world filled with magic._

_The world's name is Wynncraft. Some might have heard of it. It is not well known, but not unknown either, floating in that vague, undefined space in the measures of famosity._

_Nonetheless, the world has a sizable, loyal, and dedicated population. It is easy, if a bit disconcerting at first, to see why._

_Its unique style and mechanics run almost entirely on admin magic._

_This is nothing new. Hypixel, Mineplex, The Hive, Cubecraft - these are just a few big (or in some cases, formerly big) names with a similar premise, though Wynncraft has the title of being among the first to implement such a strategy as well. It is a very old world._

_But Wynncraft is also different for a few other reasons._

_It does not host minigames, but instead a story-style life involving quests, NPCs, strange mobs coded into existence, and direct interactions with other players beyond the directives of linear progression. It is not a world meant to be enjoyed for a little while, a brief respite from a home world, while that is certainly possible. It is a world meant to be lived in, to serve as a home base permanently._

_And live within it do players do._

_The other strange thing about Wynncraft is its management. While a council of admins run the administration as expected, with other trusted players also submitting input, there has long since floated around rumors of a Watcher being its owner._

_The notions seems strange to the point of absurdity at first. Watchers have an established… brand, if one will indulge my musings. They rule the worlds they control and the players within it as the ultimate law, in exchange for protection and magical assistance. Whether the players wish for that assistance or not is a matter often swept aside._

_The point being, there is a certain recognizable structure to worlds controlled by Watcher, one I believe needs no elaboration. Meanwhile, Wynncraft is considerably distinct not only from Watcher worlds, but also open player worlds in general. One would think that a world owned by a Watcher would not be so creative. Or so allowing of certain freedoms._

_And yet, the rumors pile up. Mysterious sightings of a winged figure swooping around the most remote of areas in the dead of night with a curved mask and dark, sweeping cloak of the deepest royal purple. Tales and rumors circulate the hubs, the forums, the newspapers with an irregular consistency, and verification from some of the Wynncraft's most influential and trustworthy figures._

_I myself can say with certainty these rumors are not without basis in truth, because I am one such witness._

_I had, during my time in Wynncraft, owned a rather large piece of property in one of the more far-flung residential districts, where demand for inhabitation was far lower than the total space available. (A tip for those living in a world such as Wynncraft, eager to navigate its glamorous markets - the laws of economics still apply. Supply and demand is everything)._

_The area was high in mountaintops, nestled away from other players amongst fog and snow and sheer stone cliffs. From a distance in the sky my house of considerable size would appear as nothing but a tiny speck of light against a nighttime background, more inconspicuous than the stars above, so vastly tall and imposing the mountain ranges on Wynncraft were. It was beautiful, dangerous, and isolated territory; exactly to my liking._

_What can I say? Friends are hard._

_One morning I stepped outside, on a dark and moody day where the clouds sang of heavy sorrow and the rest of the world hummed with them in dreary, yet strangely moving chorus. There was a figure climbing up the narrow, precarious path to my establishment, leaping the gaps where the mountain fell away with a natural, if uncertain agility. They were cloaked in a dark purple robe swirled with intricate patterns which, at the time, raised no suspicion or recognition from me._

_Instead, I felt merely a mild curiosity. It was rather uncommon, but by no means extremely rare for players to try and scale the mountain ranges. There was indeed still loot to be found, rare mobs to be fought, secrets to be discovered and shared - though of course, I am fairly sure all the ones in my area had long since been taken._

_"This is private land," I called, hoping to dissuade the explorer from intruding further. I did not fancy the idea of all my hard earned coins going to waste with this breach of privacy, after all._

_"I know!" the cloaked figure called back. The voice was surprisingly young and light._

_"Then get off before I add you to my kill count!"_

_In hindsight, when the figure had left and I had collected my thoughts from the chaotic winds of panic, those words could easily have gotten me killed. Thank the stars above that this did not, in fact, happen._

_"I'm on the build team! Just here to scout out some stuff." He was much closer now, and I could make out golden hair fluffed slightly in the chilly breeze, and a dark, purple mask. Upon closer inspection, the patterned symbol embroidered on the cloak and inscribed upon the mask was that of two L shapes arranged in a square shape, with dots at the two unmet corners._

_I consider myself a rational person. We all do, of course, but my friends and associates alike assure me that though the bar is low, given my company, I do in fact act in a calm and rational fashion even under pressuring situations. I most definitely do not overreact, at all, in any way, and am always extremely reasonable._

_Even so, I am relatively certain that I spent a good 10 seconds simply gaping as the Watcher stepped towards me._

_"Sorry for the nonexistent notice," he said as he passed me. "We have a quest to plan for this particular part of the mountain range. No players should have to go through any part of your property, however."_

_Upon my silence, the Watcher made a motion with their shoulders akin to a shrug, and continued on up the scraggly mountain path towards the summit._

_I confess I did not sleep a wink that night._

_I also never saw that Watcher again, though construction of some new buildings and modifications did occur shortly thereafter on the other side of that mountain._

_Though this entire incident is, in reality, not much to intrigue over at all, when the days are long and entertainment scarce I oftentimes find myself pondering over that particular exchange, even long after I have left the world of Wynncraft. To this day it sits like a lodestone in my memories, and my thoughts are directed to it on the most irregular of occasions._

_What is it about that Watcher or circumstance which continually pulls on my fascination? Perhaps there is a smoldering curiosity within me, embers ready to catch flame at any moment - but for actually seeking more information on Watchers, I leave to the braver and more suicidal players._

_Was there something about his presence which simply demanded attention that much? I cannot think of anything which could be all that striking, besides the absurdity of the situation itself, and I did not attain even a mere glimpse of those famous wings which are said to be so hypnotically captivating._

_It is a mystery I doubt I’ll ever solve, not the least of which due to the nature of information on Watchers, already speculation piled on wild theories and rampant retellings. I am most certainly not seeking the Watcher out, even if he did seem reasonable enough._

_It remains, I suppose, one of those small, unsolved enigmas of the universe, floating among millions. Notch knows I already have enough of those in my life._

\- Chapter 13 of "Incidents in Daytime" by Whitelisted

**Author's Note:**

> I have basically no excuse for this besides the fact that I love two things very much - POV outsider fics, and vaguely 19th century style vignette writing that I headcannon "Whitelisted" would secretly enjoy too. (Pretty sure it's later 19th century style writing... from some place, but I can't be sure). Obviously it's not meant to replicate it, just be somewhat inspired by it.
> 
> What was I talking about again?
> 
> Just to be clear, I have no idea what I'm talking about.
> 
> Also this is a very loose interpretation of Wynncraft done for the sake of lore purposes.
> 
> This is the only chapter of this hypothetical book I've written, by the way. Don't expect more. I _might_ if the inspiration strikes me, but no promises. If you have an idea, though, do tell. Just has to be Techno related and taking place in a vaguely Minecraftish universe. This is a very fun style to write.


End file.
